Ditto
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Mabel wants to ask Pacifica a question, but gets interrupted before she has the chance. She got the same -if not better- results in the end. (Sequel to Unicorn Hunting, prequel to Toilet Paper)


"So why did you call me out here?" sixteen year old Pacifica asked her friend as they walked.

"I just wanted to ask you something" Mabel blushed and rubbed her neck.

"Why didn't you just ask over the phone then?" Pacifica wondered.

"Careful" Mabel warned playfully, "you might make me think you hate me."

"Sorry" Pacifica mumbled.

Mabel laughed and patted Pacifica on the back, "don't worry about it."

"So what did you want to ask?" Pacifica enquired.

"Ah yes…that" Mabel blushed again, normally she wasn't so shy in this situation, but this was _Pacifica,_ she could easily do something wrong in front of Pacifica.

Before Mabel could continue, the duo heard a loud rumbling before there was a flash and it started pouring rain.

"Shit!" Mabel yelped before grabbing Pacifica's hand and bolting to the nearest undercover area; the mystery shack. She hadn't planned on it raining.

"Ah, I'm soaking wet" Pacifica scowled at her drenched clothes.

"You can use our shower" Mabel told Pacifica as she wringed out her hair, "I'll find some clothes for you to borrow."

"Thanks" Pacifica smiled before following Mabel's instructions to the bathroom.

"What would Pacifica like that I have anyways?" Mabel wondered, looking at her open closet full of clothes, "she'd probably hate the clothes I buy at the shops…"

"What's up?" Dipper asked, he had heard Mabel talking to herself while feeding his daughter Mirage and became curious.

"Pacifica got drenched in the rain and I offered her a change of clothes, but I have no idea what she'd like" Mabel explained, "I mean, most of my stuff is cheap."

"Why not give her one of your sweaters? You know she likes homemade stuff, right?" Dipper offered.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel remembered, "oh I have to make her her own one!"

"Would you even have to time to-" Dipper cut himself off when he saw that Mabel was already sat on her bed halfway through knitting a purple sweater.

"Girls take at least half an hour in the shower" Mabel said, not taking her eyes off her work, "so I have plenty of time."

Dipper shook his head at how Mabel managed to make a completely new sweater so quickly and left Mabel to her hobby.

Forty minutes later, Mabel heard Pacifica calling her from the bathroom.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Mabel asked from outside the door.

"Yeah sure" Pacifica nodded.

Mabel smiled and opened the door before hurrying inside.

"So what have you got?" Pacifica wondered.

"Some underwear, some shorts, and a sweater that I just finished making for you" Mabel listed as she handed the clothes to Pacifica.

"You…made a sweater for me?" Pacifica blinked.

"Yeah, sorry if it's a little big, I wasn't sure what size you'd be" Mabel blushed.

"Thanks" Pacifica smiled.

"You're welcome" Mabel grinned before leaving Pacifica to get dressed.

Mabel didn't have to wait for long. Pacifica walked out not even minutes later.

"I think it's a little too big" Pacifica said as she folded the neck of the sweater down a little. The sweater was nearly big enough to be a dress.

Mabel watched as Pacifica attempted at find her hands in the super long sleeves, looking cuter and cuter by the second. Mabel saw no point in holding back.

"Whoa!" Pacifica yelped when Mabel tackled her, neither of them noticing when Pacifica fell back onto the wall, "wh-what?"

Without saying a word, Mabel leaned forward and kissed Pacifica, causing the blonde to gasp. Mabel was about to pull away when Pacifica pulled Mabel in even more with her still sweater covered hands. Mabel let of a squeak of joy before kissing Pacifica full force.

There was a cough coming from behind the couple and Mabel quickly pulled away from Pacifica with a completely red face, "D-Dipper…how much of that did you see?"

"Oh, pretty much all of it" Dipper smirked, he didn't have Mirage with him, so she much have been with Bill, "I just wanted to ask if Pacifica was staying for dinner."

"O-oh, um…yeah, sure" Pacifica nodded, she hadn't moved from her spot against the wall, and her face was a darker shade of red than Mabel's.

"Isn't Grunkle Stan cooking?" Mabel wondered.

"Don't you remember? I'm doing the cooking now" Dipper shrugged, "Grunkle Stan said something about me needing to be able to take care of myself now that I have a family."

"Oh yeah" Mabel nodded.

"I'm guessing at the rate you two are going, he'll be saying the same thing to you soon, Mabel" Dipper grinned before leaving.

Mabel and Pacifica blushed even more.


End file.
